Tu me manques, je t'aime
by SiriusLuna15
Summary: Deux fleurs déchirées par la guerre. L'une a survécu et se recueille sur la tombe de celle tombée au combat. Les souvenirs ressurgissent et l'amour familial reprend la place qu'il a toujours occupé dans le cœur de celle qui est restée.


20 ans. Cela fait 20 ans que tu as disparu. Je marche dans le parc. Ce même parc où nous avions tellement de souvenirs. Ce parc où tout a commencé. Je revois le sol là où tu ne marcheras plus. Je revois les bancs où tu ne t'assiéras plus. Je te revois me sourire alors que tu faisais fleurir un lys dans ta main. Jamais je n'aurais cru que notre histoire se terminerait ainsi.

Je savais que tu étais différente. Je l'ai toujours su. Tu étais plus brillante, plus merveilleuse. Mais, malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, il y a une chose sur laquelle je ne reviendrai pas.

Tu me manques.

J'avais beau te maudire d'être née comme tu étais. D'être née sorcière. J'avais beau te maudire de pouvoir pratiquer la magie, je n'ai jamais oublié. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier la petite fille avec laquelle je faisais des gâteaux le dimanche après-midi. Je n'ai jamais oublié la fillette qui riait en se balançant sur la balançoire du parc. Je n'ai jamais oublié celle qui m'aidait à prendre soin des fleurs le samedi. Je n'ai pas non plus oublié celle que tu es devenue. Même si ton monde me faisait peur, même s'il m'est souvent arrivée d'être jalouse, je n'ai pas oublié.

Je t'ai vue grandir loin de moi durant ces sept années. Je t'ai vue devenir forte et fière. Je t'ai vue devenir loyale et déterminée. Je t'ai vue devenir sage et puissante. Je t'ai vue créer ta propre famille dans ce monde où je n'avais pas ma place. Je t'ai vue tomber amoureuse, malgré toutes tes paroles pour le nier. Je t'ai vue, déterminée et courageuse, partir au combat pour pouvoir vivre. Savais-tu seulement que tu n'allais pas en revenir ? O ma fleur de lys. Qu'a fait ce monde de toi ? En quoi la magie t'a-t-elle transformée ?

Puis, je suis allée à ton enterrement. J'étais là. Cachée de ceux de ton monde mais j'étais là. J'ai vu ton fils grandir. Il ressemblait peut-être à ton mari mais c'est toi que je voyais en lui. Le même courage. La même détermination. La même loyauté. La même puissance. Car oui, je sais que tu étais puissante. Tu as été forcée de le devenir pour survivre dans ce monde dans lequel tu avais choisi de vivre. La même fierté, la même loyauté. Sais-tu qu'il fait les gâteaux de la même façon que toi ? Sais-tu qu'il a les même goûts que toi ? Et pourtant, je n'ai pas été capable de voir plus loin que le cauchemar de mon enfance. Ce monde qui m'a enlevée une personne si chère à mon cœur. Je t'ai aimée, cela n'en doute jamais. Nos chemins sont seulement devenus trop différents pour que l'on reste ensembles.

Pour le monde magique, tu es une héroïne, la mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour offrir à son enfant une chance de vivre. Pour moi qui t'es connue avant, avant que tu ne prennes ce train, avant que tu n'ailles dans cette école, avant même que tu ne rencontres ce garçon brun qui vivait dans l'impasse de l'autre côté du parc, pour moi qui t'es connue avant tout cela, tu n'étais qu'une seule chose.

Le monde magique a peut-être pleuré la mort d'une héroïne, la mort d'une femme fière et brave.

Ton fils a peut-être pleuré sa mère.

Mais moi, moi j'ai pleuré ma sœur.

Je suis debout face à ta tombe. Ni mon mari ni mon fils ne savent que je suis là. Parce que, peu importe ce qu'ils en disent, tu étais aussi de ma famille. Toi aussi tu avais une place bien à toi dans mon cœur.

« Tu étais trop jeune. Tu es partie alors que tu avais à peine 20 ans. Cependant, je sais que tu ne regrettes rien. Je pense que, malgré tout, tu es partie heureuse. Tu as donné ta vie pour sauver ton fils. Tu as choisi d'embrasser un monde qui pouvait t'accepter. Un monde où tu avais ta place. Mais aussi un monde dans lequel tu as dû te battre pour y vivre. Un monde où tu as aimé et a été aimée en retour. Un monde dans lequel tu t'es mariée et dans lequel tu as eu un fils. Un fils qui marche sur tes pas. Si tu le voyais, je suis sûre que tu serais fière. Mais tu le vois n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui a abandonné ta vie pour lui, tu peux le voir n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu n'éprouves aucuns regrets si ce n'est celui de n'avoir pas survécu pour le voir grandir. Ton monde, je n'ai jamais pu le voir et jamais pu l'accepter. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'ai pas aimé. Alors que, pour tant d'autres, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, pour moi c'est un jour de deuil. Si ton monde t'a perdue, je t'ai perdue aussi. Si le monde magique a perdu la sorcière la plus brillante de tous les temps, moi j'ai perdu ma merveilleuse petite sœur. Et cette petite sœur, au sourire faussement innocent et complètement amusé, aux yeux émeraudes pétillant de vie, à la chevelure aussi rousse que le lever du soleil. Mon aurore, ma petite sœur, en cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981, c'est toi que j'ai perdu petite sœur. Tu me manques. Je t'aime. »

Je me redresse, essuyant les larmes silencieuses qui ont coulé sur mes joues et dépose les fleurs que j'ai apporté sur ta tombe. Un lys et un pétunia. Deux fleurs pour deux sœurs. Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Lily.


End file.
